Lips Of An Angel
by ChelleGambino
Summary: "We take what we have for granted until it's gone." Alex Riley/Naomi Night one-shot song-fic. Song is Lips of An Angel by Hinder. Please read and review!


**Lips of an Angel**

**Song-fic: Song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Pairing: Alex Riley/Naomi Night**

**I think it's about time I do another fic for these two. They've been awesome little musi as of late! Lol **

**Hope you enjoy and please review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hinder, WWE, Alex Riley and Naomi Night own themselves but I can only dream! **

**Honey why are you calling me so late**

**It's kind of hard to talk right now**

**And honey why are you crying is everything okay**

**I gotta whisper because I can't be too loud**

**Well my girl's in the next room sometimes I wish it was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight **

**And yes I've dreamt of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No I don't think she has a clue**

**Well my girl's in the next room sometimes I wish it was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of angel**

**And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of angel**

**Honey why are you calling me so late**

Alex found himself awoke at two in the morning by the sound of his phone ringing. He rolled his eyes and got out of the occupied yet lonely bed. "Hello?" All he could hear on the other end of the line was the sound of Naomi, his Naomi crying her eyes out. "Baby, why are you crying? Is everything okay love?"

She just continued to sob. "Alex, baby I'm sorry for calling you so late!" Alex's heart broke more and more every time he heard her voice. Two months ago, they were the WWE's happiest most beautiful couple. They were inseparable, but other 'interests' by the name of Eve Torres and Michael Tarver started to get in the way. Both of them regret the day they parted ways.

"It's okay, honey just tell me what's wrong. I can't be too loud though." Alex said as he fought back tears. Suddenly he heard a raspy voice call his name from the back room. "Alex baby who is that on the phone?" He just rolled his eyes and answered her. "No one, babe just go back to sleep!"

He stepped outside and turned his attention back to Naomi. "What's wrong, Nay-Nay? Did he do something to you?" Before she had a chance to answer, he heard a loud yell. "Who is that!" Michael yelled. "I'm sorry, Alex I have to go!" Alex heard the line go dead. He put his head in his hands.

"Who was that, Nay-Nay?" Michael asked. "Nobody now go back to sleep." Naomi slammed her i Phone on the dresser and walked towards the bedroom. "You're lying to me! You got another man, don't you?" Naomi threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I got another goddamn man, Michael? We go through this same shit every night!" Naomi made a convincing argument but she knew it wasn't the truth.

"Riley? Oh hell no! You were calling this bastard?" Naomi turned around with wide eyes. Michael had gotten her phone. "What the hell? I did not say you could go through my damn phone!" Naomi snapped. "I'm your man what's yours is mine, right?" Michael said through gritted teeth. "The fuck it is! You ain't put a ring on my finger so you don't have shit!" Michael looked as if he was about to snap and Naomi wasn't planning on backing down.

"Alex who was that on the phone? And I want the fucking truth, now!" Eve tapped her foot with her arms folded across her chest. Alex just brushed past the brunette shrugged his shoulders and walked off. "It was that bitch Naomi wasn't it?" Alex froze right where he stood. "No now take your ass back to sleep." Alex yelled.

"You know what fuck you Alex, oh wait Naomi already did!" At that moment, Alex's phone rang again, this time Alex gave her a look of disgust and walked outside. "Hello?" Alex said in a state of panic. It was once again Naomi calling. "Nay-Nay are you alright?" Naomi didn't answer right away. Alex's mind raced back to the day he considers the stupidest mistake he's ever made.

**Flashback**

"Why the hell did you put up with that shit, Naomi? Ever since he made it here, he completely ignored and abandoned you for that slutty bitch Eve. You shouldn't have to put up with that!" Michael said rubbing the back of a sobbing Naomi. She couldn't Alex had broken up with her! They seemed so inseparable and in love.

"You know what, boo forget about him. You don't need some douchebag like that in your life anyway." Naomi was still crying. "If it makes you feel any better, that stank bitch has crabs and he's a faggot". Naomi let out a small chuckle this time.

"That helps a little." Naomi said in between laughs. "Well how about this?" Michael gently grabbed her neck and pulled her into a shower of passionate kisses. Naomi's glassy eyes stared blankly into Michael's brown eyes. "Those definitely made me feel better." Both of them laughed this time. "Long as you're with me you'll never have to worry about him."

Alex sat in Mike's locker room with his head in his hands. "Hey Mike, do you ever have a feeling you just fucked up bad?" Mike turned around and gave him his signature smirk. "If you mean the fact that you broke with Naomi, one of the sexiest and sweetest women here then yeah you fucked up bad.

Why the hell did you break up with her anyway?" Alex just looked up at him. "I don't know man, I mean I got so tired everyone talking about our relationship and Eve's little dress mixed with the Jack was —Mike looked at him and laughed loudly. "Wait, you mean the biggest locker room slut Eve? Just what exactly did she have to do to make you another one of her little 'victims'?"

Mike joked. Alex didn't look so amused. "I know exactly what this whole thing was about!" Mike yelled. "Are you telling me correctly that you broke up with her because everyone had some kind of stupid opinion? Alex you don't really think before you act, do you?"

"Are you done criticizing me because I don't have time for your—"Sit down dude. I am not judging you trust me I'm the last one to be talking about this situation. Alex, when me and Tanielle first got together, there wasn't a thing in this world that could break us up.

One night, Maryse tried to get back with me. As you know her and Tanielle are best friends so I didn't say anything about it. I let it slide and it backfired in my face. Tanielle walked in on Maryse trying to slip her hand in my pants and it was a terrible mess.

I guess what I'm trying to tell you man is just talk to Naomi. That's the problem, we think we can just let stuff go. You've got to have communication with her. Personally I don't understand why it's so wrong to be with someone you love these days. The color of your skin shouldn't mean shit but people are still stuck on it."

Mike said. "You know what you gotta do man. Go talk to your girl!" Alex chuckled and left to go find Naomi. When he reached her locker room, what he saw was a surprise and a heartache. "Naomi! What the hell are you doing?" Naomi and Micheal looked in shock.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? So It's different now Alex, you can go and let Skankface dry hump you, which is let me remind you cheating, but you I move on you get mad. Why don't you do me a favor and get the fuck out!"

"You heard her homeboy, step!" Micheal spoke up as he kissed Naomi once again. Alex punched the wall outside and began to break down crying. Ever since that day, neither of them have ever been the same.

**Flashback End**

Alex sighed and picked up the phone once again. Naomi was still on the line. He wanted to go down the hallway, kick her room door open, scoop her up in his arms and tell her that she is his everything.

"Alex I miss you. I can't take it anymore. I'll be the first to admit I fucked up but all I want is you right now. My heart is breaking more and more each second I'm not around you. But my heart races and my stomach gets butterflies every time I know you're near." All of a sudden, Alex felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

He jumped at first but his eyes lit up with excitement when he saw who it was. "Alex please take me back!" Naomi sobbed as she jumped into his arms. Alex couldn't fight back his tears any longer as his tears hit Naomi's bare shoulder. "I miss you so much Nay-Nay. I miss the way your beautiful lips say my name."

Naomi smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Alex pulled back slowly and kissed her damp cheek. "You make it so hard to be faithful with the lips of angel." Alex said. They left the hotel and made sweet passionate love for the rest of the night.

They missed the feel of each others touch, the sound of their voices and their warm loving embrace but all they knew was that were happy to be back in each others arms and they would never leave their side ever again.

**So I hope this eases my writer's block some. Enjoy and please review!:) Be easy my darlings!**


End file.
